1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chromatic aberration correction apparatus, a chromatic aberration correction method, and a chromatic aberration correction program, and more particularly, to a chromatic aberration correction apparatus, a chromatic aberration correction method, and a chromatic aberration correction program for correcting the chromatic aberration generated in a lens by image processing.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, cameras and the like converge optical information to the respective pixels of an image pick-up element through lenses. However, the lenses have various aberrations. Accordingly, the aberrations affect an image in the form of distortion (a straight line is curved in the periphery of the image), shading (an amount of light is reduced in the periphery of the image), and the like. When conditions such as cost, size and the like are not restricted, it is possible to improve the performance of a lens to such a level that the aberrations are made unnoticeable. However, there are techniques capable of correcting aberrations by image processing without using a high performance lens.
For example, there is a technique for realizing the correction of a lens by remapping the data on a memory (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-161773 (FIG. 1)).
Further, there is a technique for correcting the characteristics of a lens of negative photographing in positive printing (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-239270 (FIG. 1)).
Further, there is a technique for providing an image pick-up element with a random access means and outputting an image signal by making access to the data on the premise that a lens is distorted (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-224695 (FIG. 1)).
As described above, the known techniques disclosed in the above Patent Documents are in common in that they electrically correct the characteristics of a lens. In these technologies, however, the characteristics of the lens are corrected using a frame memory. Further, two-dimensional mapping must be executed to obtain data after the correction has been executed. Accordingly, these technologies have a problem in that not only the frame memory is required but also a system must be realized in a complex manner even if it is realized by either hardware or software because the positions at which the mapping is executed must be calculated two-dimensionally.
An object of the present invention, which was made in view of the above circumstances, is to correct the chromatic aberration of a lens with a visually effective method using simple hardware and software, by correcting the chromatic aberration in only one direction.